


Lazy Monday Mornings

by Misanagi



Series: Masterminds [7]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-12
Updated: 2010-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some mornings are meant just to lie down and enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Monday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lil_1337](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/gifts).



The day was bright, only a couple of fluffy clouds in the sky, being moved by a soft breeze that cooled the weather.

Five boys were lounging on the grass, their jackets thrown under them, ties undone and the first buttons of their school uniform shirts opened.

"All mornings should be like this," Duo said, his eyes half closed and his head resting comfortably on Heero's chest.

"With ice cream," Quatre added. He had an arm thrown over his eyes. His head was resting on Trowa's chest while Wufei was using his abdomen as a pillow.

Heero handed Quatre his can of cold coke, which Quatre took gratefully. "We do have class every morning," Heero pointed out.

"And recess is almost over," said Trowa. He had both arms under his head and was looking up at the fluffy clouds above.

"It should be illegal to have class on days like these," Duo complained.

"Especially math with Brenston," Wufei added.

They lapsed into silence until the bell rang and all groaned.

"Okay, who has detention today?" Duo asked, opening his eyes but not making any move to stand up.

"Brenston will give me one in a moment," Heero said. The teacher still resented Heero's affinity with numbers and not a class went by without him giving Heero detention.

Trowa shook his head and Wufei answered with a simple no.

"Cat? What about you?"

"Hmm…" Quatre yawned. "We finished the last ones yesterday, right Duo? For the thing with the frogs?" He frowned a little, thinking. "Nope. No detentions today."

"Good!" Duo said, stretching his legs and readjusting his position on Heero's chest.

"Good?" Wufei asked.

"We're not going to class," Heero explained, understanding exactly what Duo was getting at.

"I don't approve of skipping class," Wufei said but didn't move from where he was comfortably resting on Quatre's stomach.

"Shouldn't we hide then?" Quatre was practically slurring his words, the way he did when he was about to fall asleep.

Trowa ran his fingers through Quatre's hair. "We are behind a tree on the back of the school, chances are we won't be seen."

"Good," Wufei said.

"Yeah, good," Duo agreed, closing his eyes.

The sun shone as the five boys fell asleep on the grass under the shade of the tree. An hour later when Lady Une found them she almost felt guilty about waking them up.


End file.
